Ghosts of the Past/Chapter 1
| Chapter 1 - New Beginnings | Next Chapter | ---- April 28th, 2024 '' ''Fort Summers, United Kingdom '' ''John Price I knew we arrived at Fort Summers the second I saw a rather large military-like complex in the middle of the mountains. It looked as if the whole base was misplaced, like it was supposed to be on the front lines in the midst of a war, but in reality, its position in the mountains was perfect. The helicopter landed in front of the largest building in the base, where we were greeted with the head scientists of the program. I shook hands and exchanged a few words with them, then turning the CDS (Chief of Defense Staff military)and one of the highest ranking scientists in the program, Dr. Copenhagen, who was also a good friend of mine. "Welcome to Fort Summers, Commander Price." Dr. Copenhagen greeted me. "It's a pleasure to be here, doctor." I said. The CDS and I proceeded to shake hands and exchange a small greeting before we started to head inside. "How has GHOST 1 been? Have you made any progress in getting any response from him?" I asked Dr. Copenhagen. "We've probably made tremendous progress since you've last visited, Commander. GHOST 1 is now fully operational and is currently learning more and more every day. All he needs now is the proper knowledge from his mentor, which as you know, is you." She replied to me. "That's great news! I also hope that everything else is going okay as well?" "Yes. Everything is going perfectly smooth as of right now." The halls we walked through were large and were plain in color. The ground was a solid gray, while the walls and ceiling were an off-white color. The lighting on the walls and ceiling also enhanced this color, making it appear brighter. It hurt my eyes if I stared at it for too long, which forced me to keep on looking straight. Various workers and other scientists in the program were also walking in the halls and moving equipment. I wondered what it was all for, but then again, I didn't know how much of an effort it took to create one human-like AI. We finally stopped at an intersection, where Dr. Copenhagen pointed to our left first. "To the left is where all the bunks are. This is where all the mentors, trainers, and other important people are. The rooms are labeled by name, so they should be relatively easy to find," She said, then gesturing to the right. "To the right is where all the activity rooms are. In case if you are bored and have finished training for the day, this is where you can spend your leisure time." "In front of us are where you will go to see GHOST 1 and where the training usually takes place when indoors." I nodded, taking note that training would most likely also be outside in better climates. "Do you think I could see GHOST 1 now?" I asked Dr. Copenhagen. "Yes. He should be in his quarters right now." She replied. We went straight forward, where we approached a large door that filled up the whole corridor. It opened once it sensed we were close enough and shut when we were far away from it on the other side. The room was brightly lit, with lights surrounding the surrounding walls. It had the same blank colors and dull theme as the the rooms and hallways outside. I would really have to get used to seeing this... In various pockets of the large room, there were workers walking around. They always had something in their hands whenever I saw them and seemed to always be extremely busy. Maybe the AI project took a lot more effort than I thought. I'd always see them at work, consulting with other experts in the field or examining some information that was either on a computer screen or printed out on a sheet of paper. Dr. Copenhagen and I walked immediately to our left, where we were approaching someone in a gray v-neck t-shirt and gray sweatpants. The color annoyed me, seeing as how it blended in exactly with the walls. The person we approached was male, about my height, and had a friendly face. His hair was seemingly neat and a dark shade of brown, while his eyes were a glistening hazel. I couldn't tell how old he was, although he looked extremely young (being the old person I was), but I assumed he had a fairly good amount of years. "John, this is GHOST 1. GHOST 1, this is Commander John Price. He will be your personal mentor for as long as you are in training. You remember when I told you about Commander Price, don't you, GHOST 1?" It surprised me that they made the AI look so real. The damn scientists made me think GHOST 1, or whatever his name was, was a real person! I guess I'd been up to date with military tech for so long that I had forgotten what else mankind had created to aid in its own destruction. "I didn't know you guys made them so real..." I quietly muttered to Dr. Copenhagen, which she ignored. "Hello, Commander Price. It's an honor to meet you." GHOST 1 said, extending his arm out to shake my hand. "Thank you, GHOST 1. It is quite a pleasure to meet you as well. And please, just call me John." I replied, shaking his hand and smiling. "I must leave now, John, so you and GHOST 1 get to know each other, okay? I'll be back later, but for now, just get comfortable. After all, who knows how long you'll be here." Dr. Copenhagen said as she walked away. GHOST 1 and I watched her leave and turned back to each other afterwards. "Well then, let's get started, shall we?" I asked. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Paradox Category:Ghosts of the Past Category:FanFiction